


Octane x Fuse oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Trans Male Character, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fuse calls octane puppy and he kinda likes it, fuse has a 7 inch ok, kinda out of character but its okay, kinda puppy play but also not really????, maybe blood in later chapters, not beta read we die like men, octane is a power bottom, octane is trans okay dont fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a ton of octane x fuse. cw will be put on chapters with triggering content :D
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/ Fuse | Walter Fitzroy
Kudos: 14





	Octane x Fuse oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This uses fem terms like pussy, clit, etc for octane! dont read if it makes u uncomfy:D

"I got you tough guy. Hey, how about you let me hold on to that _launcher_ for a second?" Octane wasnt talking Fuse's rocket launcher, and he knew it. "Hah. I'll think it over, slim." And thats how they ended up where they are now.

===========================================

Octane sitting on the larger man in bed, roughly grinding his hips against him. "Ah, can we hurry this up amigo?" He mutters between soft moans. "Aye, calm down mate" Walter sits up and moves Silva off his lap, onto the bed in front of him. A small patch of wetness sits on the older mans pants from the other being fully naked while rubbing against him. The younger man pouts for a second. Fuse unzips his pants and beckons Octavio towards him. "C'mon pup, do you really just plan on wankin' one off without me? Let me have a bit of fun too." Something about the older man calling him 'pup' gave Octane butterflies. Maybe that's why he did it. "You're so boring" he sighs and scoots towards him, kneeling with his ass in the air and pulls the other mans' underwear out of the way. Octane puts one hand on his own heat and the other on Fitzroy's leg to keep himself stable. He starts licking the tip of the mans cock slowly. Walter lets out heavy breaths and pets Octavios head. Silva slowly takes the whole length of the older mans cock into his mouth and starts sucking. "Ah... thats a good boy. Keep going like this and I may just finish early, mate." He jokes between short, heavy moans. Octane rubs himself while sucking on the other man. Muffled moans escape him. Walter notices the younger man struggling to pleasure himself, and reaches down to his chest. He softly rubs one of the boy's nipples, which causes him to moan even louder onto him. "Im close," The man says."You're such a good boy" Octane pulls off of the man as he cums onto his face and chest. "Ah, sorry about that mate," He reaches to wipe off the other mans face. Fitzroy pulls Octane back up to his lap and begins to rub his crotch. He puts one finger in, circling his entrance and occasionally up to his clit. "Mmm papi, that feels good," The man says quietly while moaning, "faster" The older man slows down, "Hm, what do you say?" Tavi lets out a frustrated moan, "Please go faster, please!" The man speeds the pace up again and adds another finger. He starts pumping his fingers into the younger man as he moans and cries for more. Octane bucks against the others hand and whines. "Please," He moans softly. "Hm? tell me what you want pup. Can't help ya if you don't use your words." "Ah... fuck.. please" He whines. "Please fuck me, please papi, ah.. fuck... please!" The older man chuckles "Well since you asked so nicely..." He takes his hand away from Tavi, leaving the boy feeling empty, but quickly turns him around so they're facing each other and slowly sits Octane down on his still hard cock. The spit from the boy sucking him off and the wet of Octanes pussy let Fuse slip right inside. He moans. He's never had someone this big in him before. He slowly starts moving up and down on the man's cock, whining as he gets overwhelmed from pleasure. Octane cums onto Fuse's cock but keeps moving around. "You finished already, mate? Even I lasted longer than that." He laughed as he softly thrusted up into the other. "Do you want to keep goin' aye pup?" The other nodded quickly. "Then beg." "Ah.. please go faster, please!" The older man turns Silva around again, and puts him back on his hands and knees. He starts to thrust into him slowly while gripping his hips roughly. He starts to speed up untll the only sound in the room was the two of them moaning and skin slapping together. Octane cries and whimpers from overstimulation, but keeps going. "Fuck you're tight aye mate? I'm gonna cum again " he said "Do you want it inside?" The other is shaking and can barely speak. 'Ah... yes papi.. please... please cum inside me!" Fuse lets out one last moan as he thrusts into Silva, getting all his cum inside. "That was bloody amazing eh? It seems you think so too" Octane is a shaking mess on the bed, and when fuse pulls out he falls over on his side as cum leaks out of his gaping hole. 

===========================================

The two men lay naked on the bed, as Fuse cleans all the cum from Octane with a warm cloth. He sets it to the side and rubs the younger mans hips as they sit there cuddling. "We'll have to do this more often Amigo." The other laughs a bit. "Aye." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda short buy i enjoyed writing it ;)


End file.
